Story of a demigod
by PJOfangirl333
Summary: Oive and her new friend James just fod they were demigds. follow their adverntures on camp half-blood.
1. Chapter 1

Story of a Demigod (part 1)

"you what!?" my mom repeated angrily. I just had my fist F on my whole life, and for my mom it was a great shock. "explain to me! What the hell were you doing during the test?" she's always like this, she screams the whole time. But the most part of the times it's because I had a C, no a F! I swear, I could see the anger on her eyes, and when I notice that, I get nervous and I can't talk. The words just don't get out!  
"I… I…" I was trying to speak, but then she asked once again, but this time more angrily.  
"You what? Say it at once!"  
" I… I couldn't do the test because I couldn't read, the letters… were kind of dancing!" This dislexia thing happens to me frequently. When this happens, I ussualy close my eyes and count to 20, then, when I open my eyes again, everything is normal, and I can read perfectly. But this time, it as different. I did closed my eyes, but the letters kept moving.  
I passed the whole time trying to read the first question!  
when I toldit to my mom,she surprisingly calmed down.  
"why didn't you said that earlier?" she said "wait here, I need to make a call" then she went to her room and locked the door.  
Of course I went close to the door and heard the conversation, or part of it.  
"She needs to go… but she's so young, I don't know if I could leave her… alright… I'll go immediately… don't worry, I'll bring him too but" she must have heard me, because then she opened the door. She looked at me and said angrily "Olive, get out of here!"  
I went to the kitchen and ate some ice-cream. A few minutes later, my mom opened the door and gave me an empty bag.  
"What's this for?"I asked  
"Pack up. You're going on a long vacation" my mom said suspiciously  
I knew she was lying. You can't lie to a liar.  
"a long vacation? Really? Where?" I said in a sarcastic tone.  
"It's a kind of a.. camp. Don't worry. You'll like it. Now, pack up!"  
A camp?! She planned this, I'm not going to a camp or a vacation, she's giving me for addption!


	2. Chapter 2

I packed the most part of my clothe, the hygiene stuff, money and some food supplies including Oreos, gummy bears, jelly beans, some cans of coke and chocolate.  
"Are you ready?" my mom asked  
"Almost!" I checked if I hadn't forgotten anything. I put my hands on my pockets. My mobile was in there, so was my Suisse penknife. It apparently was a present from "my father". One day when I came from school I simply found it on my bed with an old piece of paper with a letter I had never seen. It said "from your father" and in one of the corners it had a drew: a short staff entwined by two serpents, and surmounted by wings.  
The penknife was deep blue and it was made of metal. It has all the kinds of useful things including a key which opens every door (I'm not kidding, I've tried it and it works perfectly).  
"Hurry up" my mom said a bit annoyed with all the time I was taking to pack up.  
"I'm coming" I said as I was going down stairs.  
I went to the kitchen. My mom looked sad, but at the same time worried.  
"Go to the car" she said in a severe mode. I'm not the kind of girl who takes orders so I asked  
"where are we going?"  
"you'll find out when we get there! Now go to the car!" it's dangerous when my mom gets like this, if I said only one more word, she would pass the next 3 hours screaming at me, and I hate when she does that, so I went to the car, put my bag at the car trunk and sat at the back seat.  
we went across the city and 10 minutes later we got to a poor neighborhood. My mom stopped the car in front of an old building. It had 4 floors. It almost had no paint and the windows of the third floor were broken.  
"Olive, stay in the car." My mom said clearly  
"what are you going to do in there?" she didn't answered.  
she got out of the car and went to the building 's hall. A few minutes later a boy at about my age got out of the building. He had a school bag at his back, and was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. He entered the car and sat next to me.  
"Hi" I said to the boy. He had really dark hair and also dark eyes.  
My mother got into the car and started it.  
The boy was really shy, ha didn't even look at me. Maybe he was afraid of something, I don't know.  
"Olive, this is James. James this is Olive" My mom introduced us. His name was James.  
"I… I'm sorry miss West, but can you tell me where are we going, please?" said the boy politely a few minutes later  
"you'll find out when we get there" my mom answered  
"she said the same thing to me" I said annoyed.  
James also didn't knew where we were going. My mom sighed.  
" we're going to the train station… We're going to New York"  
"New York? You've got to be kidding me!" I said surprised  
James was smiling, but I wasn't happy about this. I got dyslexia and now we're going on vacations!?  
And James? I had never seen him in my whole life, and now im going on vacations with him?!  
This is so nonsense!


End file.
